Elk Island of the Haunted
by RaajmdTMP
Summary: Arnold and the gang deal with the arrival of two new boarders that are even stranger than the rest.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Hey Arnold or The Pretender. They belong to their respective companies.   
  
A/N: This fanfic is dedicated to the memory of those who died in the terrorist attack on the World Trade Center in New York and the Pentagon on September 11, 2001.   
  
  
Elk Island of the Haunted  
  
By RaajmdTMP  
  
Part 1  
  
"Hey, Arnold! You wanna come over my house today? Timberly's going over her friend's house so she won't be there to bug us."  
  
"Sorry, Gerald. Grandpa asked me to come home right after school today. Something about helping a new tenant move in."  
  
"Just what you need, another weirdo boarder."  
  
"Come on, Gerald. They're not so bad."  
  
"Whatever you say, Arnold. See ya tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Gerald," Arnold said waving goodbye.  
  
Sunset Arms Boarding House  
The City  
  
Arnold opened the front door of the boarding house to hear something rarely heard there: nothing.  
  
"Grandpa, you there? Grandma? Mr. Kokoshka? Mr. Potts?" he called walking from room to empty room. "Is anyone here?" He heard some commotion in the backyard and, dropping his books on a nearby chair, went out to look.   
  
"Kokoshka, you cheat! You moved your piece when his back was turned!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Grandpa," Oskar countered, laughing nervously.  
  
"It's okay, Phil. I can take care of myself. Checkmate," said the stranger.  
  
"Hey!" Oskar complained.  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
"Oh, hey Short-man! How was school? Did your little friend with the one eyebrow pick on you today?"  
  
"As usual." He turned to the stranger. "Hello. Are you the new boarder?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm Jarod. Jarod," he paused and glanced at the building Arnold was standing in front of. "Brownstone. It's nice to meet you, ah, Short-man?"  
  
"It's Arnold, just Arnold. Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Brownstone. Do you need any help moving in?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm all set," he said holding up a small bag and a metal briefcase. "I travel light."  
  
"Can you show Jarod the lay of the land, Short-man? You know how confusing the city can be to outsiders."  
  
"Sure, Grandpa. You ready, Mr. Brownstone?"  
  
"Yes, and you can call me Jarod."  
  
Jarod put his bags down on the floor next to Arnold's books. As they walked down the street, Arnold noticed that Jarod seemed to be committing every detail of the city to memory. The silence as they walked was getting a little creepy, so Arnold tried to start a conversation.  
  
"So what brings you to the city, Jarod?"  
  
"I'm looking for my mother. I heard that she lived here a while back. I'm hoping to find some clue to where she might have gone," Jarod explained as he observed his surroundings. If Arnold didn't know any better, he would have said that he thought someone was following Jarod. He seemed to be looking over his shoulder.  
  
"What does she look like? Maybe I know her."  
  
"Well, I doubt it, but here," he said handing a picture of a redheaded woman to the boy.  
  
Arnold looked at the woman in the picture. He suddenly got a sad feeling in the pit of his stomach. About how much he missed his parents.  
  
"How long has it been since you've seen your parents?" Jarod asked gently.  
  
Arnold looked up at him with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Someone who thinks that all children deserve to be with their parents."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Let's just say, my mother isn't the only one I'm looking for," Jarod replied smiling.  
  
Arnold just stared at him, puzzled, for a few seconds before continuing to walk in the direction of the park.  
  
The Park  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME!"  
  
"What?!" replied Helga annoyed.  
  
"What?! I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes and all I get is a what!"   
  
"Yeah, so? YOU'RE interrupting OUR game," Helga shot back. "What do you want anyhow?"  
  
"I was trying to ask if any of you have seen this man," the woman answered while trying to keep her anger in check. She held out a picture for the kids to see. The man was about 6' 2" with dark brown hair and eyes. He had a small mole under his right eye.  
  
"Nope, haven't seen him," Helga said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Wilikers, the man in the picture looks awfully familiar, on a count of he's standing over there next to Arnold," Stinky said pointing, causing everyone to turn around.  
  
"Well, hello Miss Parker. I'm so glad you could join me," Jarod replied sarcastically. He soon found himself trapped against a tree. Miss Parker had him by the throat. "Come now, Miss Parker. You don't want to do that, especially in front of the children."  
  
"What do I care about a Football Head and his friends?"  
  
"Hey!" Helga exclaimed without thinking. She blushed slightly, so slightly that only Jarod and Miss Parker noticed.  
  
"Well, it looks like Miss Parker has finally met her match," Jarod joked. Miss Parker shot him an icy glare and glanced at Helga, who had the exact same look in her eyes, except it was directed at her.  
  
"Shut up, genius," she hissed.  
  
"Did someone get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"  
  
"Did someone get up on the wrong side of the cage this morning?" she countered in a sickeningly sweet, sarcastic tone. It shut him up. "Since YOU dragged me halfway across the country, YOU"RE going to find me someplace to stay."  
  
"Fair enough. There should be an empty room where I'm staying, right Arnold?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Arnold answered confused. He and the rest of his friends felt as if they had been dropped in the middle of another world. What on Earth was going on between those two? Why was she so angry and why did he insist on provoking her?  
  
"Fine. Lead the way, boy genius," Miss Parker agreed. She roughly pushed Jarod ahead of her. He stumbled at first but regained his balance and started walking with a smug look on his face.  
  
The kids stood in the park stunned for a few minutes as the pair walked away.   
  
"What was that all about?" Sid asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"You got me. Hey, want to come over and check it out?"  
  
"Sorry, Arnold. It's crazy enough at your place without them. Besides, my mom said to come home right after the game."  
  
"That's right, Pink Boy. Go ahead and chicken out right when the fun's about to start," Helga quipped.   
  
"Madam fortress mommy!" Herald mumbled as he walked away.  
  
"I don't see you volunteering to go, Helga," Gerald countered.   
  
"Don't tease yourself, Hair Boy. I'm just as curious about the situation as you and Arnoldo over there."  
  
"Anyone else coming?" Arnold asked.  
  
"No thank you, Arnold. It sounds ever so exciting, but I have to be getting home. I'm oh so sorry that I can't join you."  
  
"That's okay, Lila," Arnold said with a lovesick look in his eyes.   
  
Helga growled almost inaudibly and said, "All right, Football Head. Lead the way."  
  
Sunset Arms Boarding House  
The City   
  
Grandpa was sitting on the steps outside the boarding house. You could hear an occasional outburst from inside the walls. He shook his head. It was the outbursts of supposed anger that had driven him outside in the first place. He had rented a room to Miss Parker not long ago and sat watching her interaction with Jarod ever since. When Jarod volunteered to cook dinner (a turkey) it started the argument between the two that had prompted him to leave. They've been nit picking each other's behavior since he met Miss Parker and he could only think of one reason for them to do so.  
  
"Hi, Grandpa!" Arnold said as he walked down the street with Helga and Gerald behind him.  
  
"Hey, Short-man, how's it going?"  
  
"Fine. Have you seen Mr. Brownstone? He was bringing a friend of his here to rent a room."  
  
"Yeah, Jarod and his lady friend showed up about ten minutes ago, crazy kids," he answered, chuckling to himself.  
  
"What do you mean?" Helga asked.  
  
"Well, they're crazy about each other, that's what I mean. The way they're always fighting and teasing each other…" Grandpa trailed off and winked at Helga. She stiffened. A loud crash could be heard coming from the kitchen, as well as a muffled 'Jarod, you did that on purpose!'  
  
"Crazy about each other? You've got to be kidding me, Phil. She almost killed him in the park today," Gerald said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Sure she did, there was an audience," he said still smiling at Helga even though she was refusing to look at him. "And don't call me Phil!" He walked back in the house.  
  
"Sorry, Arnold, but your Grandpa is nuts!" Gerald exclaimed. "Crazy about each other? Yeah, right. No one is less in love than those two. Well, except for maybe you two, " he said as he walked into the building. Helga and Arnold stood there for a few seconds before Helga spoke up.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, Arnoldo? Get in there!"   
  
"Whatever you say Helga."  
  
She followed him into the dining room to find Jarod and Miss Parker dealing with their first dinner with the boarders. They sat down at the table in the last seats and watched the show. Jarod was trying to give everyone equal portions. Oskar complained that Jarod cheated him, which prompted a snide remark from Parker, Susie to turn red with embarrassment, and Jarod to actually weigh the portions he doled out. After that incident, the table was silent except for the sound of utensils scraping the plates. Arnold, being the peacekeeper he was, tried to break the tension.   
  
"This turkey is really good, Jarod. Where did you learn how to cook like this?"  
  
Miss Parker snorted a laugh. Jarod glared at her. His temper was near its breaking point after a day of arguing.   
  
"Don't you think so, Miss Parker?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's at least a step up from deli turkey," she answered sarcastically.  
  
"That's it!" Jarod yelled, slamming down his fork, throwing his napkin on the table and storming out of the room.   
  
The kids looked at Miss Parker.  
  
"Jarod, wait!" she called after him and left the room in the same way he did, only with less anger.  
  
It was quiet for a minute while everyone absorbed what just happened.   
  
"Uh, if they don't come back, can I have their turkey?"  
  
"OSKAR!" everyone shouted.  
  
"I was just kidding, hehehe," Oskar said sheepishly.   
  
The Roof  
  
Jarod stood on the rooftop staring off into space.   
  
"Why did I drag her here? How could I actually believe things would be different? How could I expect her to change?" he asked the stars. He was surprised to get a response.  
  
"I have changed."  
  
He spun around to face the voice. "Miss Parker, I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay. I…I should be the one who's apologizing. I've been giving you a hard time since we saw that picture. I don't know why and I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay, I understand how you felt. Seeing our mothers together was a bit of a shock."  
  
"Well, that's the understatement of the century," she laughed.   
  
"Yeah, you're right, it is," he said smiling. "Who do you think sent them?"  
  
"I don't know. I have a bad feeling that will always be a mystery," she said moving away from him when she realized how close together they were standing. "Ah, is it just me, or did it suddenly get really cold up here?" She folded her arms across her chest.   
  
"Here, wear this," he said putting his leather jacket around her shoulders.   
  
Parker was going to tell him to take it back but all she managed was a "Thanks." It was still warm from his body heat and it smelled like him. She pulled it tighter around her and shivered in spite of her self.   
  
"You're still cold," he said putting his arms around her waist. "Is that better?"  
  
Miss Parker couldn't find her voice so she nodded her answer. She hadn't been this close to him, under good circumstances, since they were kids. That is if you would call their time together as children under good circumstances. She leaned back against his chest and he hugged her tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry I dragged you here, Parker," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said turning around to hug him back. They stood that way for what seemed like forever until they heard the kids' voices coming from the street below. They reluctantly pulled away from each other, walked over to the edge, and looked down.  
  
"They look really happy," Parker commented as she watched them play catch.  
  
"Yeah, despite the circumstances."  
  
"What do you mean?" Parker asked looking up at him.  
  
He gestured toward Helga; "Her parents are sort of obsessed over her older sister. They don't pay much attention to her. When they do, it's not very constructive." He shifted his gaze to Arnold and Parker followed it. "He doesn't even know his parents. They disappeared when he was really young. That's why he lives with his grandparents."  
  
"Is that why you're here? To help him find his parents?"   
  
"That's part of it."   
  
"What's the other part?"  
  
"To find the truth about our past."  
  
"And what truth would that be? The Centre's truth?"  
  
"No," he flashed his boyish smile. "The real truth."  
  
Outside the Boarding House  
  
"Look Arnold, I don't care what your Grandpa says, those two HATE each other."  
  
"That's kind of harsh, Gerald."  
  
"Harsh?! She picks on him more than Helga picks on you!"  
  
"Watch it, Hair Boy," Helga hissed. 'At least Arnold's not the only one who's as dense as a piece of lead. My secret wouldn't have lasted a half a second,' she thought.   
  
"Hey, guys. Sorry about dinner," Jarod apologized.   
  
"That's okay Mr. Brownstone. It was exciting," said Gerald.   
  
"Very funny, Mr. Johansson."  
  
"Hey, how'd you know my name?"  
  
Jarod gave him a sly smile, "Helga, can we speak with you for a second?"   
  
Miss Parker walked out the door behind him.   
  
"Yeah, okay." The three walked towards the park.  
  
Once they were out of earshot, Gerald asked confused, "Hey, Arnold? Was she wearing his jacket?"  
  
Arnold looked over to them and confirmed Gerald's suspicions with a smile. "They hate each other, huh?"  
  
Gerald looked embarrassed. "Yeah, well my man, Fuzzy Slippers…"  
  
"Fuzzy Slippers doesn't even know about them, Gerald. Face it, you were wrong."  
  
"Nah, Arnold."  
  
"Yeah, you were."   
  
~*****~  
  
"So, what did you guys want to talk to me about?"  
  
"We just wanted to ask you a few questions about Arnold."  
  
"Arnold! Ah, I mean, um, what…what do you want to know about the Football Head?" she asked nervously.   
  
"Miss Pataki, you can relax. We're not going to tell anyone your secret."  
  
"Secret? What secret? I don't have any secret," she said defensively.  
  
"You have a crush on Arnold."  
  
"No, no I don't."  
  
"Then why did you blush after you yelled at us earlier?"  
  
"Oh, you noticed that, huh? Not many people do."  
  
"Now that we're past that, can you answer a few of our questions please?"  
  
"Sure, if you'll answer some of mine," Helga said with a sly smile. Miss Parker looked at Jarod with the slightest hint of fear.  
  
"Okay, what…"  
  
"Uh, no, me first. Why are you here?"  
  
"Jarod is here to search for Arnold's parents. I was dragged halfway across the country to help," Parker added in a joking tone and smiled at Jarod. He shook his head, laughing. 'This is going to take a while to get used to,' he thought.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
Helga opened her mouth to question further but decided against it. It was their turn to ask questions.  
  
"Do you know anything about Arnold's parents?"  
  
"Not really. I don't think I ever met them. No, I'm sure I didn't. They disappeared before I met him."  
  
"Anything else? Is there anything he might have said over the years about them?"  
  
"Well, there is his hat. His parents gave that to him when he was a baby. He never takes it off."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Pataki."  
  
"So I can go now?"  
  
"Yeah, you can go."  
  
Helga started to walk away, but stopped and turned around. "I have one more question for you guys."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"How do you two know each other? You put on a pretty convincing act today."  
  
"That was no act."  
  
"But you seem to be so…close now."  
  
"Lets just say, we get on each other's nerves sometimes."  
  
"I know this is none of my business, but you just seem like you've known each other for a long time."  
  
"We grew up together."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Actually, she gave me my first kiss," Jarod said smiling at his dark haired companion.  
  
"So you still remember."  
  
"Parker, who are you talking to? Do you really think I could forget something like that? I thought I gave you many indications that I remembered."  
  
"I was being sarcastic, Jarod. Relax a little, will you? No one's chasing you today, remember?"   
  
"I find that hard to believe."  
  
"How about Lyle and a couple of sweepers?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay, so the whole Centre is after you. They'd never find you. I'm their only hope at that."  
  
"Oh, Miss Parker seems to be full of herself today."  
  
"All right, Wonder Boy, that's enough. It's getting late, it's getting cold, and you don't have anything else to give me to wear," she said to him in a much gentler than normal tone.   
  
To be continued…  



End file.
